Have Yourself a Very Merry Christmas
by MoonSword1994
Summary: Gavin Shepard, son of legendary hero Derek Shepard and Ashley Williams, has always had a unique way of spending Christmas. Now he's able to share that experience with his own child. Gift for The Darkness Knight. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: This is a gift for The Darkness Knight. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

The sound of a creaking door woke Gavin Shepard up from a deep sleep, he stayed absolutely still as he heard tiny footsteps cross the floor from the door to his bed. He knew who it was and why they were here, but he really wished they could have waited a bit longer before entering his room.

"Mommy, Daddy," whispered his four-year-old daughter Artemis, pushing on her parents to wake them up. "Wake up, you have to get up!"

Gavin waited for a moment then rolled over, capturing his daughter in his embrace, she squealed loudly and laughed as she fought against his arms. He began tickling her, making her shriek with laughter, the sound dragged her mother from the feigned sleep she had been hoping would help her go back to actual sleep. With a sigh she turned over and smiled at her husband and daughter.

"You should know by now not to sneak into our room like that," teased Emeline as Gavin continued to tickle Artemis. "And what are you doing up? Normally you don't get up until after we wake you."

"It's Christmas!" she shouted between laughs before her father released her. "It's Christmas, Mommy."

Emeline gave her a mock look of surprise, she knew exactly what day it was. "Really? It's Christmas? Arie, are you sure?"

Artemis nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes, I ate my last piece of advent candy last night. I know it's Christmas. Now get up! I want to open presents!"

"Why don't you get Grandma and Grandpa?" suggested Gavin, ruffling her brunette curls. "Mommy and I will be out in a few."

Artemis pouted. "But I want to open presents!"

"Artemis, do as you were told," said Emeline sternly. "We can't open presents until your grandparents are with us."

"Yes, Mommy," sighed Artemis as she slunk off the bed like a cat. It never ceased to amaze her parents how acrobatic she was. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"We won't!" said Gavin and Emeline before groaning.

Emeline yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I can't wait until that kid isn't as excited for the holidays, I might get some decent sleep on Christmas."

Gavin nodded as he too yawned. "I know what you mean. I sometimes miss those Christmases without her."

She laughed as she got out of bed, her chestnut locks spilling like a waterfall down her back, she reached for her robe and pulled it on, tying it closed just above her baby belly. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute, I'm not as well dressed as you are," replied Gavin, dropping the blanket so it revealed his bare hip and she winked before leaving the room. Gavin watched her leave, amazed once again that she really was his wife and the mother of his children, back then he never thought it would happen.

* * *

 _The ship is quiet; the crew is in their respective quarters except for one person, who is roaming around the mess. He cannot sleep, not tonight. This is Christmas Eve and the first he has spent so far away from his parents and home on Earth. Gavin is trying to come up with a way of celebrating with his family, but the restriction on outside communication during this mission is not doing him any favors. Sighing in defeat, he rests his head on his arms and wonders how his parents will be celebrating this year without him._

" _Can't sleep?" asks a female voice._

 _He jolts up and turns to see Dr. Emeline Durand standing with a two mugs in hand, a slightly concerned look on her face._

" _Sure," says Gavin unconvincingly and he gestures for her to sit across from him, which she does with a barely disguised smirk. "What are you doing up at this hour, Dr. Durand?"_

" _I was writing to my family," she replies, sliding a mug over to him. "I know we aren't allowed communication for this mission right now, but I couldn't help myself. It's Christmas Eve and it's my first without them. Well, first without being able to contact them at least."_

" _Same here," says Gavin, taking a sip of his drink, surprised to find that it is hot cocoa. "Damn that's good, last time I had cocoa like this, my grandmother made it for me."_

 _Emeline smirks. "Flattery gets you nowhere; it's just a powdered mix I poured hot milk into. It's amazing what you can do with a hot plate."_

 _Gavin chuckles. "So that explains all the delicious aromas coming from the lab. And here I thought science just happened to smell like cooking."_

" _I guess it can sometimes," laughs Emeline, her brown eyes dancing with mirth. "So tell me, what were you really doing up?"_

" _Trying to think of a way around the communications restriction," sighs Gavin, running a hand over his buzzed black hair, the same as his father's. "I didn't want this to be the first Christmas where I didn't at least get some kind of message to my parents. I guess they should be used to it, after all, it's not like Mom or Dad was always around to spend the holiday."_

 _Emeline smiles sympathetically. "Yeah, it was always a coin toss whether my parents would be with us for Christmas too. My dad's job took him to some interesting places and my mom was always needed for something at the embassy it seemed like. I'm glad I had my brothers though."_

" _How many brothers do you have?" he asks, curious about her family life._

" _Five," she says smiling and he looks stunned. "Tyler's the oldest, followed by the twins Victor and Chase, then I was born and I have two younger brothers Aidan and Felix." She then looks a little saddened. "This will be the first Christmas the six of us have spent apart."_

 _Gavin reaches over and pats her hand. "I can only imagine how hard that must be, I never had any siblings but my cousins were always around and I spent most of my holidays with them. It's weird to think that they're all gathering at Grandma's and I'm stuck here in the endless vacuum of space."_

" _The life of a soldier's a difficult one," sighs Emeline before taking a sip. "Anyway, it's not like this is forever, we'll be back home in no time at all. Once we stop the raiders."_

" _It's their fault for this restriction," huffs Gavin. "If we were allowed to blow them out of the sky instead of recover the stolen goods, we wouldn't have to use stealth to the point of no communication outside the system. It's not like it's our fault they can trace that kind of thing."_

 _Emeline raises an eyebrow. "Isn't kind of our fault since that Alliance ship was raided and that's what they stole?"_

 _Gavin considers her words. "I guess that's technically true, but still doesn't make me happy." He takes another sip. "Do you think I should have done some kind of celebration for the crew?"_

" _No, I think you did right by ignoring the holiday," she says sincerely. "We have more aliens than humans on this tub and it would almost be like excluding them because we know what Christmas is and they have no idea. I do think if we're stuck out here on New Year's, we should have some kind of celebration; that's one time of year that all species recognize."_

" _Very true, Dr. Durand," he says, taking another sip. "By the way, how did you know I was here? You couldn't have possibly made two cups of cocoa by mistake."_

 _Emeline smiles mischievously. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She then checks her omni-tool and stands up. "I should be getting to bed, we have a full day of recon to do tomorrow, for what that's worth."_

 _Gavin nods and stands up as well, the two of them walking towards the elevator._

" _Thanks for talking with me," says Gavin, thinking that was a little lame to say._

" _Anytime," she says as the elevator door opens. She goes to get in when she turns around and plants a quick, soft kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Shepard."_

 _Emeline gets back in the elevator, her cheeks bright pink as Gavin stands there trying to figure out what happens, the elevator doors close as she begins to smile._

* * *

A small sound brought Gavin back into the present moment, he looked up and saw his father in the doorway.

"Are you coming, Gavin?" asked Derek. "The ladies are waiting on us."

"Yeah, just enjoying the peace," sighed Gavin as he reached for his boxers and sweatpants on the floor, putting them on discreetly before reaching for a shirt. "How are your legs?"

"Achy but fine," replied Derek, glancing down at the cane in his hand. "How's the baby?"

Gavin shrugged. "Emmy was able to get up without issue so I'm guessing fine, hard to believe she's already five months along."

"Has she told you what you're having?" asked Derek as Gavin joined him.

"Not yet, but I don't think she's found out," replied Gavin as they journeyed to the living room.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" cried Artemis when she caught sight of her two favorite men. "Hurry up, I'm handing out presents all by myself!"

The look on Ashley's face told them that she was getting substantial assistance from her grandmother, but no one contradicted the little girl, she was having too much fun. Gavin and Derek sat down on the couch and watched as Artemis read the names on the tags and handed, or slid in some cases, the packages to Ashley who would then give them to the person they were meant for. Soon Artemis had a small fort of presents surrounding her while the adults had respectable piles beside each one of them.

"Do you think she's spoiled?" asked Gavin to no one in particular as he watched his daughter begin to decimate the fort walls she had built around herself.

"Yes," answered all of the adults.

"And she'll be getting more presents tonight," sighed Ashley. "Knowing my sisters, they'll have bought the entire toy store."

Gavin laughed. "They did the same thing for me when I was a kid, Mom."

"How do you think I know this?" asked Ashley as she opened her gift from Derek. "Oh Skipper, they're beautiful!"

Derek grinned. "A woman as beautiful as you can never have too much jewelry, Ash."

Ashley smiled as she held up the pair of diamond earrings from her husband, Emeline did the same thing with the silver watch she had just unwrapped from Gavin.

"And Arie's the spoiled one," muttered Derek as the women spoke over each other about their respective gifts.

Gavin had to stifle a snigger as he opened one of the gifts from Emeline. Inside it was an ornament, a blue ornament. He pulled it out and looked at it strangely, like he had never seen an ornament before.

"Emmy, what's this?" he asked just as his mother started squealing, pushing on his dad's shoulder.

"Gavin, come on!" exclaimed Ashley. "Don't tell me you don't know what this is?"

Gavin was clueless. "What is it?"

"A gender reveal!" said Ashley and Derek.

It took Gavin a moment as he stared at the ornament but then realization came over him and he knew what this meant. "We're having a boy!"

Emeline and the others laughed as he beamed, Artemis coming over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Arie, Arie," said Gavin as he picked her up and showed her the ornament, "you're going to have a baby brother, sweetheart."

Artemis looked at the ornament and smiled. "Good, a sister would've been too fragile."

The adults laughed as she went back to her fort, glancing back at the ornament and her mother's belly for a moment before resuming the task of covering the living room in a layer of wrapping paper. Gavin watched his little girl tear into her presents and all he could think about was how different next year was going to be. Instead of one kid there would be two, a little girl and a little boy that he and his wife had created together; they were slowly building the life he had always dreamed of having, and all he could do was smile.

* * *

That evening, everyone was gathered in Gavin and Emeline's living room, all of his cousins and aunts and uncles were pressed tightly together as close as they could get to Derek. The former commander was sitting in an armchair, his granddaughter on his lap and an old book in his hands.

"I think next year Gavin should read this," said Derek as he put on his glasses. "My eyes are getting too old for this."

Gavin shook his head, grinning. "Come on, Dad, a little thing like eyesight isn't going to stop you from reading this poem. You've been doing it every Christmas since I was born."

"I actually did it starting the Christmas before you were born," said Derek, glancing at his wife who was wiping away a few stray tears. "It was that Christmas that I found out about you."

"That was a helluva Christmas, Loco," said James, his arm draped loosely on Joker's shoulders. Gavin grinned at his uncles; the two of them had been through a great deal together and had remained as close as ever and he could never imagine one without the other.

"Yeah, that was the year before my last surgery," said Joker, resting his head on James' shoulder. "They finally came up with a way of fixing my bones."

"Why did you choose that year, Joker?" asked Emeline, looking up at him. "That procedure's been around a little longer than Gavin's been alive."

Joker blushed slightly. "I was motivated because I wanted to hold my nephew without worrying about breaking something."

James grinned and kissed his forehead. "I figured that had something to with it, and now you can hold your nephew's kids without thinking twice."

"Something I'm eternally grateful for," said Joker and everyone was smiling at him.

"Can I get on with the poem?" asked Derek, grinning at two of his best friends.

Everyone nodded and he cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses and Artemis' position on his lap before continuing:

" _Death closes all: but something ere the end,_

 _Some work of noble note, may yet be done,_

 _Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods._

 _The lights begin to twinkle from the rocks:_

 _The long day wanes: the slow moon climbs: the deep_

 _Moans round with many voices. Come, my friends,_

 _'Tis not too late to seek a newer world._

 _Push off, and sitting well in order smite_

 _The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds_

 _To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths_

 _Of all the western stars, until I die._ _"_

This was one of Gavin's favorite Christmas traditions, ever since he could remember he always looked forward to the yearly reading of his grandfather's favorite Tennyson poem. He had never met the man and never would, but hearing this poem always made him feel close to the grandfather he never knew and he hoped that when it was his turn to read it to his kids, they would appreciate it just as much as he did.

As he listened to the words, he suddenly had an image materialize before his eyes: he was sitting where his father was now, the book of Tennyson poems in his hand while two children sat on his lap. One of the kids was Artemis but a little older, the other was his unborn son. His son looked to be about one or two and had his dark hair but it curled like Emeline's younger brothers' hair and he had Derek's blue eyes. They were surrounded by most of the same people as now, but this included Emeline's family, almost doubling the size of this crowd. He was reading the poem and his kids were chiming in with him while the others watched on.

Gavin was breathless as he watched the scene unfold, it was too perfect, too beautiful not to be real. His father had confided in him a few years ago how reading this poem for the first time had summoned a phantom of Ashley's father whom watched him read and then disappeared. It seemed like this poem had the power to perform surreal acts.

 _"_ _It may be that the gulfs will wash us down:_

 _It may be we shall touch the Happy Isles,_

 _And see the great Achilles, whom we knew._

 _Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho'_

 _We are not now that strength which in old days_

 _Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;_

 _One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

 _Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will_

 _To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield._ "

When Derek finished reading, everyone in the room broke out in thunderous applause, most of them understanding the significance of the poem while the younger generation had yet to understand. Someday they would, they would hear the stories of their great-grandfather and know why that poem was read every year at this time and what it meant. For now though, it was perfectly fine for them to think of it as a lull in the celebration.

Artemis knew when the adults began clapping that she was free to go play with her mountain of toys provided by her great-aunts and older cousins, so she climbed down her grandfather's lap and rallied the younger cousins towards the toys. Gavin watched with great amusement at his daughter's leadership skills, someday she would likely take up the family business and if this was any indication, she would do an incredible job at it. He looked at Emeline and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple in the process.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Emeline quietly.

"Our first Christmas together," he whispered. "Remember? During that recon mission."

Emeline nodded. "I remember. I believe that was also our first kiss."

"Indeed it was," replied Gavin as he held her close. "You never did tell me how you knew that I was up and to bring me cocoa."

"I was spying on you from the lab," she said with a smirk and he stared at her incredulously. "What? It was a recon mission after all."

Gavin rolled his eyes. "You weren't supposed to be spying on your commander, Durand."

"I don't recall that being an infraction, Shepard," she countered before pecking him softly on the lips like she had done that first Christmas. "Merry Christmas Gavin."

"Merry Christmas Emeline," said Gavin before kissing her deeply, ignoring the whistles and catcalls of his family. He placed a hand on their growing child, excited for next Christmas when his entire family could be in attendance.


End file.
